Just Love
by LulluBee
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek saat Seungcheol yang baru saja pulang kerja ditengah malam hari dan mendapati Junghan yang tengah tertidur pulas. SeungHan/CoupsHan couple Seungcheol/S. Coups with Junghan/Jeonghan BxB YAOI Seventeen Fanfiction RnR Juseyo...


_Just Love_

Pair :

Yoon Junghan '17'

Choi Seungcheol '17'

Genre : Romance, Fluffy.

Rated : T

WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, TYPO, MAINSTREAM, DLL.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam untuk wilayah kota Seoul. Warna hitam memenuhi seluruh kota ini, menyembunyikan cahaya bulan dibalik awan gelap yang menggumpal diatas sana. Bahkan karna malam juga berhasil menyembunyikan hampir sebagian orang yang sudah nyaman didunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Namun berbeda dengan sebuah mobil mewah yang masih melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang padat penduduk ini. Sang pengemudi melajukan mobil berwarna hitam itu dengan sangat cepat, untung saja jalanan sudah sepi, mungkin kalau tidak sudah terjadi kecelakaan sejak tadi.

Seungcheol, atau Choi Seungcheol, nama asli dari si pengemudi nekat ini. Terus saja melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Memang namja berparas tampan ini sejang mengejar waktu, untuk segera sampai kerumahnya. Bayangkan saja dijam malam ini, yang seharusnya menjadi waktu untuk istirahat namun dia masih saja melintasi jalanan yang panjang ini.

Dan setelah beberapa menit dia menghabiskan waktu dijalan, akhirnya mobil mewah itu sudah memasuki area parkir digedung apartemen yang sepertinya bisa dikatakan mewah juga. Seunghceol pun segera memakirkan mobilnya ditempat yang menurutnya sudah pas.

Setelah itu dia keluar dari dalam mobil miliknya, dan tidak lupa dia mengaktifkan kunci otomatis agar mobilnya tetap aman. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area parkir, dan masuk kedalam gedung apartemennya. Memasuki lift untuk menuju ketempat tujuannya.

Saat lift sudah berhenti dilantai 4, pintu lift pun akhirnya terbuka. Seungcheol dengan segera keluar dari dalam lift dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya. Hingga akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya sehabis melewati tikungan, berhenti tepat disebuah pintu besi. Dia pun langsung memasukkan password untuk membuka pintu itu.

' _Ting'_

Dan setelah pintu terbuka, Seungcheol segera memasuki ruangan ini. Kemudian menutup pintu itu kembali. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih kedalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Seluruh cat ruangan ini memang dipenuhi warna putih, ditambah dengan arsitektur dan barang-barang klasik yang membuat tempat ini mejadi terasa sangat nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Huhhh lelahnyaa.." Keluhnya pelan sambil terus melangkah masuk.

Namun baru sampai ruang tengah, langkahnya sudah terhenti. Matanya tertuju pada objek yang tengah terbaring diatas sofa.

"Aisshh.. Anak ini.." Gumamnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seungcheol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat kearah objek yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa.

Seungcheol berjongkok disebelah objek yang tenyata seorang pria berwajah cantik, kemudian tersenyum menatap wajah tenang nya ketika tengah terpejam itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah namja cantik ini.

"Junghan-ah, bangun sayang.." Ujar Seungcheol lembut. Tangannya beralih pada rambut panjang berwarna cokelat ini.

Tapi sepertinya namja yang tadi dia panggil Junghan itu masih nyaman didunia mimpinya, dia hanya menggeliat didalam tidurnya. Dan itu membuat Seungcheol kembali tersenyum.

"Sayang irona, ayo bangun Hannie.. Kenapa kau tidur disofa.."

"Eunghh.."

"Junghan, ayo bangun.." Ucap Seungcheol lembut, kemudian dia melihat Junghan perlahan demi perlahan membuka matanya.

"Eunghh.. Kau sudah pulang hyung?" Tanya Junghan dengan suara yang masih lemah.

"Iya, aku baru saja sampai.. Kenapa kau tidur disini? Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menungguku, eoh?" Tanya Seungcheol seraya duduk disamping Junghan yang sudah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, kemudian mengelus rambut panjang milik kekasihnya ini.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka tidur sendirian." Jawab Junghan sambil memeluk Seungcheol dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada hangat namja tampan itu. Dan tentu saja langsung dibalas oleh Seungcheol.

"Kau harus terbiasa tidur sendirian, chagiya.. Kau tahu kan kalau aku akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Ucap Seungcheol.

Junghan melepaskan pelukannya pada Seungcheol. "Kalau begitu aku akan tidur dengan ditemani oleh bawahanmu saja." Ditambah dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukan itu, aku akan langsung membunuh bawahanku." Ancam Seungcheol.

"Aisshh.." Sunggut Junghan yang kembali memeluk Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum lagi, "Yasudah ayo kita tidur dikamar. Kalau kau tidur disofa bisa-bisa badanmu sakit semua. Kkaja.."Ujar Seungcheol.

"Gendoong~~"Rengek Junghan, manja..

"Aisshh.. Kau itu berat tahu.."Goda Seungcheol.

Junghan merenggut, "Yasudah, aku tidur disini saja.." Ancam Junghan yang kembali berbaring disofa.

"Ya ya ya.. Baiklah baiklahh! Ayo naik.." Akhirnya Seungcheol segera berjongkok didepan Junghan.

Dengan gembira Junghan langsung naik ke atas punggung lebar Seungcheol.

"Makanmu banyak sekali ya? Badanmu sangat berat." Sindir Seungcheol yang mencoba berjalan dengan Junghan yang berada dipunggungnya.

' _Plakk!'_

Junghan memukul kepala Seungcheol hingga terdengar suara ringisan halus dari bibir namja tampan ini.

"Kau bawel.." Ucpa Junghan.

"Kau berat.." Balas Seungcheol yang terus berjalan.

"Kau menyebalkan.." –Junghan-

"Kau mengagumkan.." –Seungcheol-

"Kau pervert.." –Junghan-

"Kau sexy.." –Seungcheol-

"Jangan menggombaliku.."Ucap Junghan seraya menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah akibat godaan dari Seungcheol tadi, dia merasa malu..

"Aku tidak menggombal! Kau memang sexy.." Jawab Seungcheol yang kini sedang berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya. Agak susah memang, karena dia juga harus memegangi Junghan kalau tidak bisa-bisa kekasihnya itu terjatuh.

"Berisik.. Aku membencimu.."Ujar Junghan yang sedari tadi digoda Seungcheol.

"Aku mencintaimu.."Balas Seungcheol lagi sambil berjalan masuk setelah berhasil membuka pintu itu, dan menuju ke ranjangnya.

Menurunkan Junghan di ranjang King Size milik mereka.

"Aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Junghan yang kini sudah terduduk diranjangnya.

"Aku akan memperkosamu.." Balas Seungcheol.

"Aisshh! Hyuuungg berhentilahh.."Junghan melempar bantal berwarna putih kearah kekepala Seungcheol, namun bantal itu segera ditangkapnya.

"Saranghae.."Ujarnya lembut seraya naik keatas ranjang dan bergabung dengan Junghan disana.

"Nado.." Balas Junghan.

"Yasudah, ayo kita tidur.. Aku lelah.."Ujar Seungcheol sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

Diikuti oleh Junghan yang juga ikut berbaring disampingnya, merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Junghan.

"Aniya.. Besok pagi saja." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Aiihhh.. Dasar jorok.." Ejek Junghan.

"Tapi kau cintakan?"Goda Seungcheol yang berhasil membuat wajah Junghan memerah. Yang membuat Junghan lebih menenggelamkan wajah merahnya didada Seungcheol. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Seungiieee, sudahlahh.. Ayo tidur.." Ucap Junghan manja.

"Ne, tidurlah.. Mimpi indah chagiya.."Ucap Seungcheol sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan juga Junghan. Kemudian dia juga tidak lupa mengecup penuh sayang kening Junghan, lalu membawa namja berwajah cantik ini kedalam pelukannya.

"Iya hyung, kau juga yahh.." Junghan menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Seungcheol, membalas pelukan Seungcheol dengan tak kalah erat.

Dan berakhir dengan mereka yang sama-sama memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang tersenyum menandakan bahwa mereka merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan yang telah mereka bagi. Saling menyalurkan rasa hangat dan kasih sayang yang mereka berdua rasakan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

F  
I  
N

.

.

.

Haaaaiiiii~~~

Gue balik lagi nihh dengan ff SeungHan couple..

Maklumlahh sekarang ini gue lagi semangat-semangatnyan geliatin moment-moment mereka berdua yang terbilang sangat manis itu.. Apalagi pas dimana Seungcheol n Junghan nanyi lagu I'm Yours.. Njiiirrr! Diakhir lagu tuh Leader meluk Junghan.. huwwaaaaa! Gue bisa apa atuhhh?!

Apalagi moment pas Seungcheol yg gendong Dino yg mau dia ceburin kepantai, terus ditepi pantai ada Junghan yg ngelambai-lambaikan tangan ke mereka.. Njiiirrr! Itu berasa kayak istri yg lagi liatin anak n suami nya lagi mian..

Oke cukup! Ini berlebihan..

Hiihih! Maaf kalo lagi curhat emang selalu lupa waktu..

Jangan lupa review yahh biar gue nya tambah semangat lagi.. :D

Khamsahamnida..


End file.
